bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 157 (Hour Of The Loch Ness Cactus)
Transcripts __________________________________________________________________________________ * Both: "Hello it's us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * Both: (laughing). * Zach: "Our pet hamster Danny has gone missing." * Leah: "And we are trying to find him." (The episode starts off at Zach and Leah's house Zach and Leah look in every direction in the living room.) * Zach: "He's not in the lamp shade." * Leah: "He's not under the sofa either." * Leah and Zach's Dad: "What are you kids looking for." * Zach: "Danny." * Leah and Zach's dad: "Who's Danny." * Zach: "He's our class pet." * Leah: "It's our turn to look after him only we left the cage door open and he got out." * Zach: "And we look everywhere." * Leah and Zach's dad: "I see." (The phone ring.) * Leah and Zach's dad: "Oh no I think I have a phone call I'll be right back." * Zach: "I wonder where our class pet could be." * Leah: "Zach look a clue." * Zach: "It must've been stuck to one of Danny's feet when he got out look there's another one." * Leah: "And another." * Zach: "And they go down the hall." * Leah: "Ohh I think it's a treasure hunt." (The kids ran down the hall as they run trees pop out and they both push them out of the way so they can see and within minutes they were wearing their guppy scout uniforms.they find Molly at a look out tower.) * Gil: "See anything yet Molly." * Molly: "Nope I'll keep an eye out." * Both: "Molly." * Molly: "Hey Leah Hey Zach Welcome to the Caribbean." * Gil: "We're here for a very special reason." * Leah: "What's that." * Molly: "Oh here this is a lookout tower I'm keeping an eye out." * Goby: "We're here at the beach." * Nonny: "And we're playing here." * Oona: "So far we found beach treasures." * Deema: "And now we lost them we look everywhere(Trips over a bottle.)What is that I tripped." * Glimmer: "A message in the bottle." * Chloe: "A map." * Molly: "And not an ordinary map it's a treasure map it'll help us get our beach treasures." * Mr grouper: "Hey kids we each bake six chocolate coins." * Mrs grouper: "I know we'll each gave you one and you'll be careful with them." * Molly: "It must be a surprise at the x." * Gil: "What does the map say." * Molly: "It says that we head over to the cave first but I never notice a cave on this island before." * Gil: "There's one now whatever is on the map must be something mysterious." * Deema: "Like lanslides and wild animals." * Gil: "Guess we'll have to follow the map to find out." * Zach: "Or maybe something even better." * Leah: "See this cave instead of going around the cave why don't we go through it." * All: "Shortcut." (They swam to the cave and they went through it and on their way they heard a screeching noise it was a bat.) * Gil: "The bat is kinda cute but we should be on our way." * Oona: "C'mon guys." * Molly: "Bye bye bat wait up guys(Trips)Whoa." (One of the chocolate coin came out of Molly's knapsack.) * Gil: "I got it I got it(realizes that it's only a pebble.)Huh." (The bat is eating the chocolate coin.) * Molly: "You eat one of our chocolate coins." * Leah: "It says it's sorry it just couldn't help it." * Molly: "It's alright we only got five left." * Zach: "C'mon let's go." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures